


Carpe Diem

by hapworth



Category: The Art of Murder Series - Josh Lanyon
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom!Sam, Lemon, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, missing moment, post The Monet Murders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Shhh... Non vorrai farci scoprire, agente West? Di là non hai detto che c'è quasi tutto il dipartimento di Los Angeles?» la voce profonda di Sam lo fece sorridere ancora, perché era così. Nel ristorante, oltre la sua famiglia, c'era l'intero ufficio di Los Angeles.Dio, nella sala era pieno di federali e lui stava nel bagno del ristorante abbracciato al capo dell'Unità di Analisi Comportamentale di Quantico.





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, ok. In realtà non dovrei essere qui, con questa cosa e su questo fandom... Proprio no, ma ammetto che mi sono fatta mille paturnie prima di decidere come farla e se farla partecipare all'iniziativa per cui l'avevo scritta. Considerando però che la coppia è versatile, mi sono detta: perché no? In fondo Sam è chiaramente la figura dominante della coppia, ma di fatto lo abbiamo visto passivo solo una volta e, a mio modo di vedere, rimane comunque chiaro che Jason preferisca di gran lunga stare sotto.E quindi nulla: la storia è ambientata subito dopo la fine de Gli omicidi di Monet di Josh Lanyon e tutti i diritti sono i suoi, io ho solo deciso arbitrariamente di farli copulare un po' in un luogo non proprio consono.  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura. ù_ù  
> By [athenachan](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)
> 
> Questa storia partecipa al contest “[ _Reverse Week_](https://www.facebook.com/events/119747782067581/)” a cura di [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Cinque minuti.

_– ovvero come appartarsi per cinque minuti (al quadrato) durante il proprio compleanno –_

  
I respiri affannati si mescolavano, i visi talmente vicini che sarebbe stato strano non si fossero baciati anche prima. Jason sorrise, il viso arrossato e le braccia avvolte sulle grandi spalle di Kennedy, che lo reggeva solo di poco per i fianchi – non voleva probabilmente rischiare che cadessero, come era già successo in precedenza; del resto lì si sarebbero sicuramente fatti male.  
«Sam...» mugolò piano l'agente West, gli occhi verdi socchiusi leggermente, il corpo tremante. Non era stata, probabilmente, una buona idea lasciare tutti gli invitati per rifugiarsi nel bagno del ristorante. Ma come avrebbe potuto non farlo? Dopo le parole di Sam, dopo quella sua ammissione, quel suo bacio là, in mezzo a così tanta gente... Se Jason aveva mai avuto un autocontrollo, era sparito in quell'esatto momento, quando si era reso conto che  _finalmente_  Sam era suo.  
«Shhh... Non vorrai farci scoprire, agente West? Di là non hai detto che c'è quasi tutto il dipartimento di Los Angeles?» la voce profonda di Sam lo fece sorridere ancora, perché era così. Nel ristorante, oltre la sua famiglia, c'era l'intero ufficio di Los Angeles.  
Dio, nella sala era pieno di federali e lui stava nel bagno del ristorante abbracciato al capo dell'Unità di Analisi Comportamentale di Quantico.  
Non che fosse un grosso problema, non al momento per lo meno. Le sue sorelle non lo avrebbero cercato subito, sua madre e suo padre probabilmente erano occupati a chiacchierare; cosa importava se il festeggiato spariva per dieci minuti? O magari un'ora?  
«Credi che quel bacio in mezzo alla hall non sia bastato a farci scoprire?» gli domandò, la voce bassa e le mani che scorrevano verso l'alto, a scompigliare i capelli biondi dell'uomo. Kennedy sospirò, ma non negò affatto la cosa, piuttosto si spinse di nuovo contro il suo viso e lo baciò ancora, facendogli tremare le gambe e accaldare tutto il corpo.  
«Quanto tempo abbiamo, prima che i tuoi parenti si accorgano della tua assenza?» la domanda colse un po' impreparato Jason – era così abituato alle decisioni improvvise dell'agente che, di fatto, rimase qualche istante zitto. «Forse... Cinque minuti.» sussurrò, ma sembrava poco convinto.  
L'altro annuì deciso, rilasciando un po' la presa con cui teneva Jason.  
«Basteranno.» aggiunse, prima di sollevare il compagno e farlo appoggiare contro il lavandino di ceramica marrone scuro. Jason lo guardò confuso, prima di portarsi entrambe le mani alla bocca, per soffocare un gemito acuto, quando la bocca di Sam gli si chiuse intorno al sesso.  
Non era la prima volta che gli faceva un pompino – del resto il modo in cui Kennedy si concentrava quando lo facevano aveva dell'incredibile – ma era la prima volta che lo faceva da quella posizione e con quella foga. Cercò in tutti i modi di soffocare i propri gemiti, conscio di essere più che rumoroso in quei momenti e, di certo, non era proprio il caso di far capire a eventuali ospiti del bagno che cosa stava succedendo lì dentro.  
Pochi istanti dopo, la bocca di Sam era di nuovo sulla sua, mentre le sue dita gli avvolgevano il sesso teso e gli sistemavano addosso un preservativo. Ne fu meravigliato: certo, era successo da poco che facessero sesso in quel modo, con Kennedy passivo, ma aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato un evento raro – per quanto l'uomo non sembrasse così legato ad alcun ruolo.  
Quando Sam si abbassò i pantaloni del completo, abbastanza per permettere a Jason di penetrarlo, lui non si fece pregare. Lo lasciò piegarsi in avanti, senza tuttavia schiacciarlo troppo, per evitare fastidiosi problemi alla schiena che, quasi sicuramente, avrebbero comunque accusato il giorno successivo.  
West soffocò i gemiti contro i capelli dell'amante, stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi e affondando e premendo contro quel corpo ampio e quelle spalle enormi, dalle quali gli era piaciuto, quella volta, essere avvolto  _dopo_.  
Kennedy ansimava piano, ma con quella voce profonda che piaceva tanto a Jason, mentre lui cercava in tutti i modi di non urlare, man mano che il piacere si avvicinava. Era assurdo, completamente assurdo, che si sentisse di nuovo come un dannatissimo adolescente e tutto per colpa di Sam Kennedy.  
Con qualche altra spinta raggiunse l'orgasmo e Sam lo seguì poco dopo, con un grunito soddisfatto. Cercò di sorreggersi, Jason, ma le gambe gli tremavano e il cuore gli batteva impazzito nel petto.  _Dio_ , era stato così bello. «Jason.»  
La voce di Kennedy lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e, solo in quel momento, si rese conto che il suo cellulare stava vibrando nella tasca della giacca.  
Si fece da parte, prima di afferrare il telefono e vedere il nome lampeggiante di sua sorella maggiore minaccioso sul display. «Dobbiamo proprio andare.»  
Sam annuì, mentre si risistemava i pantaloni e si lisciava la giacca e Jason sentì il calore irradiarsi in mezzo al petto, là dove fino a qualche giorno prima c'era stato freddo e vuoto, dove aveva pensato Kennedy non potesse più stare. Era bello, riaverlo lì.


End file.
